Our Last Kiss
by LittleRobinForever
Summary: In the final battle, Ron stumbles across something that breaks his heart...


I stared down at the fragile body of an angel. _My_ angel. Her brown hair was spread about her head like a soft pillow. Falling to my knees beside her, I gently touched her limp hand. This was my fault. I had let her out of my sight for mere minutes, only to come back to this. She had a slight smile on her pale pink lips, and one of her hands was rested over her heart. She looked...peaceful, almost. In the face of death she had not cowered, nor had she resisted. In that instant, my heart broke. Seeing her like this, motionless and without life, it tore me apart.

I had loved her, I had loved her with every ounce of my being. She had filled my world with light, an angel come to save my soul from the depths of my mind. Even if we didn't know how to express our feelings, we had truly cared about each other, and we both knew it.

I gently moved her petite form into my lap, and stroked her hair with shaking hands. And I cried. I hadn't cried since I was I was five, and Fred and George broke my new broomstick. But now I _sobbed_. How was I supposed to go on, without her light guiding me along life's twisting path?

Green light flashed across the crumbling castle, great earthquakes shook the floor around us, but I didn't care. All that mattered was Hermione, the girl who buried herself in books, who would always yell at me when I said something stupid, who loved me anyways. The girl who I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with, who was now laying dead in my arms. Hermione...

I should have gone with her. She had insisted that I stop acting possessive and let her go, I couldn't even remember what she had wanted. Not wanting to upset her, I had agreed. Now I regretted it.

I couldn't think, couldn't talk, couldn't bring myself to let her go. Clutching her hand, I sobbed once again. I faintly heard voices calling out to me, trying to get me to move, but I didn't listen. Just sobbed. My mind flashed back to first year, when I had fist laid my eyes on her. To second year when I had started seeing her for who she was. To third year, when I had fallen in love with her. To fourth, fifth, and sixth year, when I had tried to get up to courage to _tell_ her. To when she had kissed me for the first time, and the world had stopped.

To now, when I was holding her in my arms surrounded by chaos. I had never told her that I loved her. It was like a knife in my side, to know that she died without hearing those three words that I had so desperately wanted to tell her.

_I love you..._

_ I love you..._

_ I love you..._

Even if she couldn't hear me, I said it over and over. Howling in my pain, I pulled her to me, wishing this to be over, wishing she would wake up and tell me not to cry, that she was alright. But if that couldn't happen, I need to do one last thing. Laying her down gently, I smoothed her hair back from her forehead. I leaned down slowly, towards her, and kissed her smiling lips.

Our last kiss.

Pulling away softly, I sat beside her and smiled, thinking of the countless number of times she had told me what an idiot I was, and I couldn't help but agree with her. I was so caught up with my memories, that I noticed Bellatrix enter the room, but I ignored her. I could hear her laugh, and lifted my head to meet her gaze slowly.

Shaking my head, I smiled, accepting my fate. I briefly saw Bellatrix's shocked face, but it was soon drowned out by Hermione's peaceful one. Sighing, I held my angel's hand as a flash of green sent my world sprawling into blackness.

_Hermione..._

And then saw her face. The face of my love, and I smiled. I opened my mouth to tell her everything, but she put a finger to my lips.

_Idiot_

Her soft voice resounded in my head, and I closed my eyes.

_I love you..._

She smiled, and held out her hand to me. I took it, and followed her, knowing that I would always follow her. No matter where she lead me.

**A/N: Not my best work, but oh well. So sad, just the thought... Anyways, R&R please!**


End file.
